


【卡鞠】奶豹与家猫

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: ABO OOC雪豹（卡哥是白的！）X布偶猫（X）奶豹X家猫（√）拜年车
Relationships: Ju Jingyi/Li Yitong
Kudos: 26





	【卡鞠】奶豹与家猫

“嗷呜！”李艺彤舒服地翻了个身，让太阳把她晒的更均匀，肆意挥洒着多余的信息素，今天可是难得地有那么好太阳啊。

“悉悉索索...”

雪白的耳朵抖了抖，金色的豹眼微微眯了眯，粗长的尾巴烦躁地甩了甩，是哪个不长眼的来打扰她？背后的脚步声越来越近，李艺彤全身崩紧，随时准备暴起。

“喵~”李艺彤吓得一抖，豹跳起来。跳出了几米开外，她这才看清楚那个不长眼的是什么...这是什么动物？怎么那么小一只？

眼前是一只白色的小猫，只有头顶和耳朵是咖啡色的，李艺彤豹耳弹了弹上面不存在的雪，有些紧张，这个是上面生物？她怎么从来没有看见过。

“喵呜~”小猫看见她好像很开心，迈着小短腿向她跑来。顿时李艺彤全身的猫都竖了起来，“嗷呜！！！你别过来！”她不会承认她是被吓到了。

————

十分钟后

李艺彤生无可恋地看着跟在她后面的小猫，“你别跟着我好不好？”这到底是谁家的幼崽，不好好看着？不过，还挺可爱的...

李艺彤把这是娇小的猫咪归为了不知道是什么生物的幼崽，毕竟这座森林里只有大型猫科动物。

“喵？”小猫似乎是听不懂她在说什么，微微歪了歪头，大大的眼睛疑惑地看着她。

受到暴击！明明自己也是猫，为什么她那么可爱！！！

“唉，看在你那么可爱...呸！那么可怜的份上，就勉强让你进我家吧，啥时候你父母来找你了你就乖乖回去。”

李艺彤伸手抱起了猫咪，身手灵活地跳上了书。猫咪高兴地叫了一声，蹭了蹭缩在了李艺彤的怀中。

李艺彤所谓的家，其实就是一个大型的树洞，里面的空间还挺大的，不过除了张床和一些杂物外就没什么多余的东西了。  
————  
“嗷...”睡梦中的李艺彤感觉脖子有些痒，伸手挠了挠，翻了个身又继续睡。  
过了一会儿，那脖子上的酥痒感又来了。李艺彤迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见了一双明媚的双眸正神采奕奕地看着她，“咕噜...”李艺彤不自觉的咽了咽口水，她是不是在做梦？这么好看的小美人是哪来的?

此刻，“小美人”正开心地抱着她蹭...“喵~豹，豹豹，我喜欢你啊。”

李艺彤感觉像是被大奖砸中一般，整个人晕乎乎的，这，这是那只小猫咪？  
头上那咖啡色的猫耳，纯白色的尾巴，无一不证明着她的猜想。现在小猫咪正直勾勾地盯着她，那张小脸就像是天使吻过的容颜，白嫩的脸蛋透着一点点绯红，红唇微张，魅意荡漾，再配合着那让她觉得清醒却又混沌的栀子花香味的Omega信息素，这一切都无时不刻地刺激着单身Alpha的神经，引诱着她。

努力平复内心的悸动，她艰难地开口，“小，小猫咪？”声音暗哑的吓了她自己一跳。然而猫咪并没有在意，反而是趴在她身上，舔了舔她的脸，用那慵懒的声音说：“鞠婧祎，豹豹，我叫鞠婧祎。”

“...我叫李艺彤，我可以叫你小鞠吗？小猫咪。”

“嗯，那我要叫豹豹叫卡卡...”

“？？？随你。”卡卡是谁....

李艺彤推了推鞠婧祎，身上人的信息素太诱人了，她怕控制不住自己...

谁知猫咪主动靠了上来，揽住她的脖子，舔了舔唇，气吐芬兰，”卡卡，我难受，要卡卡...”说着吻上了李艺彤的唇，李艺彤睁大了豹眼看着眼前放大的小猫咪，全身僵硬。

尽管吻技很是生疏，但鞠婧祎还是凭着本能用小舌撬开了李艺彤的嘴钻了进去。终于反应过来的李艺彤兴奋了，作为一个从出生以来就一直单身的大龄单身豹，这是她第一次亲一个Omega。

很快李艺彤反客为主，一只手自然地环上了那柔韧纤细的腰，另一只手按住鞠婧祎的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，霸道的舌头进入了鞠婧祎口中，扫过每一处地方，最后与小舌交缠在一起。鼻息喷洒在对方脸上，温度很快就在两人间上升。

好甜，就像，就像是她曾经偷吃过的蜂蜜，但是，好像更甜一点，但一点也不黏牙或者腻人，让她有种一直下去的冲动。

实在喘不过气了，李艺彤放开了鞠婧祎，彼此起伏的胸口，急促的呼吸都告示着两人的状态，“小鞠，你真的明白你现在在做什么吗？”即使是很兴奋，但还是要问清楚的，小猫咪太乖太小巧，让她有种强X幼 女的错觉...

“当然明白，笨蛋豹豹，我喜欢你呀。”那双亮晶晶的眸子里满是她李艺彤一个人。一瞬间李艺彤感觉自己被击沉了，好可爱...作为一只大猫，她竟然有了撸猫的冲动。

“那...如果你觉得不舒服可以随时喊停哦。”李艺彤温柔地将小猫咪平放在身下，她这才发现鞠婧祎没有穿衣服...少女美好的胴体毫无遮掩地展现在她面前，细腻的肌肤像是刚拨开壳的鸡蛋，刺激着李艺彤的视觉。

“好美...”李艺彤第一次感到自己语言匮乏，除了这两个字就想不出别的了。猫咪灵活地穿过李艺彤的四肢解开了她的衣服，一只手在那雪白又结实的肌肤上乱摸。好厉害！与她自己软乎乎的肉不一样，那紧致的肌肉让小猫咪忍不住摸了又摸，李艺彤好笑地看着小猫咪的动作，没有阻止。

她再一次低头浅浅吻住鞠婧祎，那甜甜的感觉真是沁人心扉，让她上了瘾。

一吻结束，她就着这样滑过脸庞，一路向下，亲吻那纤纤细颈，然后是那对线条清晰的精灵锁骨，轻轻地用牙齿噬咬，引得身下人一阵颤抖，一只小手轻轻地搭在她的肩膀上，像是猫爪一般不重不轻地挠她。

“啊...卡卡，好痒...”猫咪打着颤音，鼻尖红红的，两只湿漉漉的眼睛望着她。李艺彤深吸一口气，告诉自己不要急，她可不想伤害到她家小猫咪。不紧不慢地放出自己的信息素，试图安抚小猫咪，鞠婧祎嗅到了空气中牛奶味的信息素，这是她最喜欢的味道，她开心地抱着李艺彤蹭了蹭，贪婪地吸入她的信息素。

“小奶豹。”  
“你说什么？”  
“嘻嘻，卡卡是小奶豹。”  
“小猫咪，你可别玩火...”

说实话，就是因为她着牛奶味的信息素，导致很多Omega都不喜欢她，觉得她是一个没长大的孩子。

手上的动作逐渐变得粗暴，李艺彤的舌尖扫过那片小巧的浑圆，在乳尖周围打了转，然后一口含住那早已挺立的乳头，轻轻用牙齿嘶磨，鞠婧祎咬着牙感受着那有些痛苦又愉悦的感觉，胸口不自觉地向上抬了抬。

“卡卡，痛...”  
“忍一下，乖。”一只手摸了摸小猫咪头，那柔软的发质让她忍不住再摸了两把，猫耳顺着她的手部动作一抖一抖的，煞是可爱。

雪豹的尾巴突然一紧，猫咪的尾巴不知道什么时候缠了上来，紧紧地跟豹尾纠缠在一起，两只尾巴在空气中晃动着，像是在嬉戏打闹一般。

李艺彤深吸一口气，鼓起勇气将一只豹爪伸向了小猫咪的秘密花园，才发现那里早已一片泥泞，她刚刚碰了下花蕊上的嫩肉，就有一片透明的液体从洞口中流出，打湿了她的手，小猫咪的两只猫爪都按在了她的肩膀上，微微发抖。鞠婧祎整张小脸都胀的通红，微微弓起身子，有些害怕，却又有些期待接下来会发生的事，

看着那亮晶晶的液体，豹子伸出舌头舔了舔唇，想了想，用两只手分开了鞠婧祎的腿，将脑袋埋到了那片花园里，试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔，味道意外的不错，就像是，哪种花的花蜜，很可口。在外围舔了一圈后，舌头越来越过分，开始往穴口里面探去，果不其然，刚刚伸进去了一点，李艺彤就感觉舌尖被一片蜜液包围。于是大胆地伸出整个舌头，扫过一片肉壁，将蜜液收如口中。

舌头上的倒刺刮过肉壁，引得肉壁一阵痉挛，小猫咪一阵颤抖，努力适应着这陌生的快感。  
“啊...嗯啊...卡卡...哈...我不行啦...”

未经人事的猫咪禁不住刺激，随着身体一阵热流窜过，鞠婧祎失控地夹住了李艺彤的头，全身微颤着释放了自己。“唔...”一大片蜜液洒在李艺彤脸上，她赶忙张嘴接下，等待着鞠婧祎结束，很快，她感觉头两侧的细腿软了下来，整只猫咪都瘫软在床上，那双泪盈盈的小蓝眼看起来楚楚可怜，猫咪吐着舌头，双眼紧闭，享受着余韵。

柔弱的猫咪激起了豹子的保护欲，她温柔的吻住鞠婧祎，让她尝到了自己的味道。“呜呜...”小猫咪扭了扭腰，似乎是欲求不满。

豹子笑了笑，再次将修长的手指探入那个地方，非常轻易地就进去了，每一片穴肉都紧紧地咬着她的手指，似乎是怕她离开。她再度吻了吻猫咪的脸颊，轻轻说到，“小鞠，放松，我动不了。”“喵呜呜~”鞠婧祎抽了抽鼻子，委屈巴巴地看着李艺彤。

再度暴击...

手指在嫩穴中轻轻抽动了起来，慢的不可思议，李艺彤的动作温柔极了，像是生怕伤到自己的小Omega，待到鞠婧祎慢慢适应，甚至扭着腰缠着她时，才慢慢加快速度，感受到内壁终于有些宽松了，李艺彤又加入了一根手指，她感觉那根猫尾的力道一下子重了不少，缠的她尾巴生疼，刺激得她起了一身得鸡皮疙瘩。

鞠婧祎柔软的指尖掠过李艺彤的发梢，又顺着发梢抚上了她的脸庞。过于轻柔的动作让李艺彤觉得像是有只爪子在自己的心头挠痒痒一般，酥痒难耐又不能阻止。

她加快了手指抽动的速度，再度将鞠婧祎送上顶端，小猫咪仰着头，腰肢高高拱起，喵喵地叫着在她的身下再一次高潮。李艺彤翻过鞠婧祎叼住她后颈的腺体，轻轻咬开，注入了自己的信息素。以后，以后她也是用有Omega的豹了！她不再是独自一人了！

李艺彤开心地咧开了嘴，露出了招牌式的豹笑，将已经累的脱力的小猫咪抱在怀中，温柔地亲吻了一下她的额头，说了声晚安。

“晚安卡卡。”


End file.
